The Perfect Plan
by kienybobieny
Summary: Angry that Emma gets more time with henry Regina plans to make the blond fall in love with her so that she can steal her son back, along the way Regina realises her feelings for Emma and soon so does the blond. Post Curse SwanQueen.


The morning air tasted stale and warm; it was a clear sign that summer had arrived. Regina Mills sat on her porch swing letting her perfectly painted toes graze the ground as she pushed herself back in forth in the breeze.

It was a rare occasion that the former queen did not wear shoes or at least slippers but as her morning routine made her coffee and awoke her son she realized that she forgot to put something on her feet. Maybe a small slip up like this was to be expected, saying that her life had been crazy in the past months would be an understatement. Her son's birth mother, _the savior_, Emma Swan had agreed to let Henry stay at her house during the week as long as she could see him as often as she wanted and he was all hers on weekends. Regina loathed the arrangement especially compared to the last 11 years of her life when she was the one taking care of Henry all the time; however, she tried to be grateful for the time she did get with her son.

It struck her then as she sipped her coffee in the morning sun that the situation must have been hard on Henry as well. When he was at her house he was quiet and spent all of his time in his bedroom, she wondered if he was like that at Emma's but she highly doubted it. Regina placed her feet on the warm wood of her deck and inhaled deeply letting the morning air tingle in her lungs.

Walking inside she contemplated the opinions she had for the problem at hand. Kidnapping her son was the first thought that popped in her mind but she quickly vanquished the idea knowing that Emma would have no problem with breaking down her door and shooting the mayor in her head. _But she did have magic_, Regina reminded herself feeling the power rush through her veins. _No_, she told herself, she promised Henry no magic. sighing she placed her empty coffee mug in the sink and rinsed off her hands. Maybe she could try to negotiate more time with her son. That also seemed unlikely, the sheriff had barely agreed to the current arrangement. Maybe though she could convince Emma to let her spend more time with her son if she was there too. The idea disgusted her but at the same time she was willing to do anything to get more time with her son, who was now under Emma custody because it was Friday.

Sighing the mayor walked across the room but as she walked across the room another idea struck her, the perfect idea. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the sheriffs station. Emma answered on the third ring. She was breathing heavy as if she had run to pick up the phone,

"Sheriffs Station." The blond exhaled.

"Miss Swan," she could have sworn she heard the sheriff groan.

"Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?"

A slow smile crept across Reginas lips, "I was wondering if you had sometime to discuss Henry."

"Henry…?" The blond sounded confused.

"Your son Miss Swan."

"Yes, I am aware that Henry is my son but what do you want to talk about, is he okay?"

Regina huffed, "Well he's in school so I assume he is fine Miss Swan, however, I am more concerned about his current living situation."

"I told you before Regina, I am not going to fight about this, he is perfectly fine with the way it is."

"I would like to beg a differ."

There was a long pause on the other line and finally Regina spoke, "Would you like to meet at Grannys to discuss this?"

She heard nothing and for a second thought that perhaps the sheriff had hung up on her.

"My lunch is at noon."

"That would be lovely." The mayor purred.

Another pause, "I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Miss Swan."

The line went dead.

Reginas lips curved into a smile, maybe this plan would work. Maybe, just maybe, tricking the savior into falling in love with her could bring her son back to where he truly belonged and what better way to get revenge on Snow White than breaking her precious daughters heart.


End file.
